¿Que es Amor?
by Dazaru Kimchibun
Summary: Oneshot y longitud de drabble. Yong Soo le hace una importante pregunta a su hermano y recibe algunas extrañas respuestas a cambio. Un poco de Korea x China.


**N.A: Esta historia no me pertenece, el fic original es de Vermilion Skies y yo sólo lo traduzco por razones de entretenimiento. Los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya.**

Yao Wang frunció sus labios, analizando la curiosa pregunta que había salido de boca de su pequeño hermano.

"Hyung-nim, ¿qué es amor?" preguntó el joven coreano, sus ojos color almendra estaban llenos de curiosidad.

El mayor hizo un gesto de reírse entre dientes, preguntándose qué exactamente había dado lugar a esas cuatro palabras "¡Amor es un muy poderoso término, aru!" él salmodió audazmente, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza "Cuando es expresado en forma verdadera, puede ser la fuerza más poderosa en este mundo; superando todas las adversidades y obstáculos"

Yong Soo inclinó su cabeza "Así que, ¿es algo como magia?"

"Mm, no tanto" Yao sacudió su cabeza "Pero a veces puede ser tan poderoso que se siente de ese modo" hizo una pausa breve antes de continuar otra vez "Sientes que estás enamorado cuando sientes la mayor felicidad cuando estás cerca de esa persona o cosa. Sientes que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda sentirse más grandioso o ser reemplazado"

"¿Es el amor un objeto o una persona, hyung-nim?" preguntó Yong Soo, rascándose la cabeza.

"No, no es eso" replicó Yao "Es más como algo que puedes expresar a través de un objeto o persona, aru"

"No entiendo" frunció el ceño Yong Soo "Si no es magia, ni una persona u objeto pero puede ser expresada a través de los dos, entonces ¿qué es exactamente?"

"Déjame explicarte mejor, aru" habló su hermano "El amor es una emoción, una fuerza invisible que nace del corazón. No puedes verlo, pero está ahí. El sentimiento de amar es maravilloso más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, aunque nunca venga de forma fácil, aru"

"Oh, entonces, ¿es una fuerza invisible como la gravedad?" cuestionó el coreano.

"Bueno, puede ser expresado de esa forma, aru. Esa es una definición adecuada. Pero amar a una persona - ése es el más grande placer de todos"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo así?"

"Bueno, cuando tú amas a una persona, atesoras cada momento que pasas con él. Estando con la persona que te hace feliz más que nadie en el mundo, aru ¡Tú quieres estar con él tanto como puedas y quizás podrías casarte con él!"

El joven inmediatamente se iluminó "¡Oh, ya sé, hyung-nim! Creo que ya lo entiendo ahora, da-ze. Cuando amas a alguien, esa persona es lo más importante en tu vida, ¿cierto?"

"¡Eso es correcto, Yong Soo!" sonrió Yao, aplaudiendo entusiastamente "¡Muy bien! ¡Eres un chico muy listo, aru!"

"¡Entonces, yo te amo hyung-nim!" exclamó, tomando las manos de su hermano "¡Siempre te atesoraré porque tú me haces más feliz que nadie en el mundo! Me siento muy emocionado cuando estamos juntos y en serio me gustaría pasar el resto de nuestras vidas el uno con el otro, da-ze" los labios del joven dibujaron una amplia sonrisa "¡Deberíamos casarnos, Yao-hyung!"

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Yao se esfumó. Volviendo la cabeza a otro lado, ceñudo "No, Yong Soo. Temo que no podemos hacer eso, aru"

"¿Por qué no? Yo te amo, hyung-nim. Pero tú no me amas a mí"

"No, no. No es eso. En serio te amo Yong Soo. Después de todo, eres mi pequeño hermano" vino la respuesta de Yao, que gentilmente, quitó una mota de polvo de la camisa del otro.

"Bueno, si tú me amas y yo te amo, entonces ¿por qué no podemos casarnos, hyung-nim?"

"Porque, porque…" el chino tomó un largo respiro, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio "Porque somos hermanos. Y los hermanos supuestamente no hacen eso"

"¿Cómo así?" Yong Soo hizo un mohín. Una mirada confundida apareció en su pequeño rostro.

Yao suspiró "Si te lo explico, probablemente no entiendas, aru. Pero lo sabrás cuando seas mayor"

"¡Okies! Quizá otro día entonces" el coreano rió, como si ya se hubiera olvidado del tema "¿Puedo ir por algo de helado, Yao-hyung?" preguntó con ternura.

"¡Por supuesto, por supuesto, aru!" dijo Yao, abriendo su billetera y sacando algo de cambio. Dio la vuelta, viendo a su pequeño hermano corriendo felizmente en la distancia. Su suave cabello negro ondeaba en el viento como él brincaba. El niño era inocente -demasiado inocente y siempre sonriendo- "Sí, definitivamente lo sabrás más tarde, mi querido hermano"

**Notas Finales: Espero les haya gustado ;) Sí, todavía tengo pendiente mis otras historias, pero por el momento ando algo ajetreada Xp pero pronto iré actualizando, de momento ojala disfruten este one-shot Kimchibun ;)**


End file.
